btd_5fandomcom-20200213-history
Public Fanfic
My made up backstory of btd5 Chapter 1 : Following the events of BTD 4 And the beginning of BMC, a sniper is suffering from radiation sickness on the battle field. he wakes up and is getting dragged into a facility. he last sees a Huge purple temple, with a sun god looking creature sitting on it, Sniper blacks out and wakes up again ,to the sight of his best friend, Dartling gunner. Gunner explains the temple Sniper saw was the Temple of the vengefull monkey god, which was created after the monkey god lost his power to the bloons, after TVMG was created, he brainwashes the strongest towers to become evil. Chapter 2: 1 month later, nothing has happened.. Bloons are nowehre to be found, TVMG is plotting his evil plans and we are left with 5 towers and of course the banana farms: Sniper,Gunner,Super Monkey,Glue gunner And the bomb tower, controlled by a retired dart monkey But then, all of a sudden a giant tornado hit. It didn't take long for the 5 to realize, the Apprentice is back. Chapter Zero:Before the events of BTD 4, The apprentice was "bullied" and pushed around to do whatever the other monkeys wanted. Apprentice soon got so mad, he abandoned the village after the final battle with the BFB in BTD4, dissapearing and never to be heard of again, until now Chapter 3: The Apprentice has become a God of Wind, there is no way to stop him. sniper Sacrifices himself to save the other 4, but fails as The dart monkey replaces him. This leaves the 4 to escape the village. Chapter 4: 1 year later., The 4 have survived and are camping from place to place.when suddenly, all hell breaks loose. They see a Juggernaut one night before they fell asleep, and then see a Super Monkey Fan Cub costume on a dart monkey. At this moment, they all knew the place they where camping, is the village of TVMG They try to escape, but fail as a enginner's Bloons trap catches them They are all hanging from eachother, Sniper on top, Gunner grabbing snipers legs, Supermonkey grabbing gunners legs and Glue gunner hanging on to Supermonkeys legs. they sturggle to get up, until they see a Huge pack of C.H.R.I.S.'s appear. The C.H.R.I.S.'s Mighty Moustache wipes out all bloon traps, saving the 4. the 4 Try to escape but are greeted by a MOAB they run the other way but are greeted by a bunch of fighting Ninjas. They go the final way, only to lead to a pack of BFB'S and DDT's, But where is the Z.O.M.G.? Chapter 5: The 4 are greeted by the powerless Sun God. They all quickly escape the village. Sun god tells the 4 that The zomg's dissapeared mysteriously one day and that some say, a village in the bloons dunes is facing a huge pack of ZOMG's but it isn't known if it's true. Chapter 6: The sun god is planning a attack on the bloon dunes village, to see if the village is real. Sun God managed to steal a large amount of bloontonium to create bloons that only attack the enemy. Sun God calls it: Monkey vs Monkey. They send the attack and fail. It's confirmed, there is a mighty village in the bloon dunes, making ZOMG's Extinct. BMC: The 5 travel to the bloon dunes to find the village, eventually they find the village, and ask the king of the village, where did the Zomg's go? The king replied:Extinct. The 5 are shocked and come up with a plan to destroy the Vengefull Monkey God. BTD 5 Prologue: The 5 Monkeys are back at the Vengeful monkey god's village. Sniper is Set to attack the leftover bloons that try to escape the village, Supermonkey is set to distract the Brainwashed towers,Gunner is destroying the village, Glue gunner is gluing monkeys to the ground to make sure they can't move and Sun God will steal bloontonium and Take revenge by Killing The vengefull monkey god. Gunner is shooti ng houses down, destroying bloons, The sniper is mauling the yellows and pinks just begging for mercy,The Glue Gunner is enjoying this the supermonkey is Not doing very well at having fun though. All of a sudden a large Screech is heard inside the Temple. a huge chunk of wall breaks until the Sun God is revealed Dead. The dartling gunner is angry and tries to avenge Sun god but ultimatey gets crushed by the vengeful god's foot. The glue gunner The super monkey and he sniper are shocked at their friends death and get distracted. the Glue gunner and super monkey stop doing the plan and try to destroy the Vengeful god . the bloons are too much to handle for the sniper and slip through the defense, to Kill the other 2 Monkeys. This leaves the sniper to do what he has always dreamed of doing. Becoming a Hero. the sniper Grabs 3 darts, tacks, A cannon and a banana. He dodges the bloontonium bloons attacks and jumps into the temple. He throws the darts and shoves the half eaten banana up the gods ass.(too violent?) he shoots the cannonball to the gods eyes to blind him and stabs him with the tacks to finish him off. The god controlled everything in the village. The bloontonium ,the monkeys. which meant All of the bloons in the village where gone now and the brainwashed monkeys are now good again. the sniper stands on top of the Temple with The gods head in his hands. They all pronounce him as a hero. Getting his first medal, and night vision goggles. The Gay Super Funky Man Club all say :PARTY!!!! But it isn't over. an attack comes. Not bloononium bloons, no a Old enemy, THE NATURAL BLOONS Chapter btd5: Everything every player has done in the game btd5